


Youtube es muy pequeño

by blanca_24_11_AK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Internet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanca_24_11_AK/pseuds/blanca_24_11_AK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como digo yo esto..... Ashlyn Harris es una mujer, pero al nacer descubrieron que tenia miembro viril (lo que se suele llamar hermafrodita), es una chica muy deportista, donde en el instituto conoció a muchos amigos, les conto sobre su condición, todos las aceptaban, a lo largo del tiempo conoció a Erin, su mejor amiga y también sabe sobre su condición. Una noche le retaron a Ashlyn subir una video a la red social mas conocida por todos como YouTube, desde a partir de ese video empezó todo y junto a su amiga Erin ahora son las youtubers mas famosas de los Estados Unidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precentacion

Hoy era un día normal para Ashlyn, levantarse con su erección matutina, oh!! me olvidaba, Ashlyn, la gran Ashlyn tiene un "amiguito" prefería llamarle "amigote", por que el tamaño no es normal ni para una hombre de su edad, volviendo al tema, ella nació asín, pensaron que era un niño pero al paso del tiempo descubrieron que era una niña, ella les conto a sus amigos de su gran "amigote", creo que se hizo mas popular por su condición, porque a la semana se había extendido por todo el instituto, las chicas prácticamente la seguían por los pasillo, una vez recuerda que tuvo que esconderse en el armario del conserje para despistarlas. Algunas descubrieron el tamaño porque la espiaban en las duchas después de el entrenamiento de baloncesto. Los chicos del instituto la envidiaban. A lo largo de los año se fue centrado en los estudios y dejaba de fumar y de ir a fiestas y después de acostarse con cualquier chica que le tiraba los tejos a la mínima.

Volviendo a la mañana, Ashlyn se tuvo que descargar (no se si me entendéis), preparo la ducha de agua fría, después de una ducha se puso los bóxer, un pantalón de chándal de algodón fino gris y un sostén deportivo, preparo el móvil con los auriculares y se fue a correr por la playa de Venice, salía a las cinco de la mañana a correr porque si corria a las diez o a las doce o un poco mas tarde la gente le perseguiría por las calles solo para una foto, video o autógrafo, algunas veces ser una youtuber con mas de vente millones de subscriptores es un poco complicado, pueden descubrir donde viven, acosarte mientras sales por la calle con alguien sobre todo si vas con Erin la compañera de canal, tenían videos relacionado con cualquier cosa, gameplays, blogs, asuntos serios, covers y los que a ellas les gusta mas sobre todos son los challenge de cualquier cosa, subían un videos cada día o cada dos, cada una tenia un canal propio, ellas en sus propios canales subían un blogs de sus días a días, mientra salían a correr nos les gustaba llevar la cámara por es muy incomodo y alguna que otra vez se les a caído y se le a roto, a si que no corren el riesgo.

Cuando Ashlyn llegó a cara de su rutina mañanera de correr por la playa, vio que Megan y Erin ya estaban despiertas, a ellas las conoció en la universidad, desde ese momento no las han separado. Megan, pelo rubio, carácter de guasona, ella es la que maneja la cámara mientras graban cualquier cosa. Erin, pelo recogido siempre en una cola de caballo, y la mano derecha de Ashlyn en todos los videos que hacían, en la mañana tenían que decidir de que iban a hablar o que hacer en el video, creo que Ashlyn lo tenia decidido solo lo tenia que consutar con las chicas.

"Buenos días chicas" saludó Ashlyn mientras entraba en la cocina y cogía una taza de café.

"Hola, ya tenéis decidido de que vais a hablar en el video de hoy o no" preguntó una Megan bostezando y parecía que se le iba a romper la mandíbula de como habría la boca.

"No se, tienes alguna idea Ashlyn" preguntó Erin apoyada en la isla de la cocina.

"Creo que si, pero no se, estoy indecisa"

"Dila, si no nos gusta buscaremos otra" dijo Erin.

"Bueno, yo tenia pensado en decir sobre mi condición y lo que opinan mis amigos sobre como soy"

"Es una buena idea, todos nuestros millones de subscriptores, además teníamos que hacer algo por llegar a los 20 millones de subscriptores... Y recuerdo que todo eso empezó por una apuesta" dijo Megan riéndose de como empezaron con solo un video de cinco minutos.

"Vale, avisad por twitter a nuestros fans por twitter y subid alguna foto a instagram también" dijo Ashlyn cogiendo su móvil de la encimera y se fue a la aplicación de instagram para sacar un selfie de ella sacando la lengua y de fondo a Megan y Erin haciendo lo mismo y teniendo en cuenta ella que seguía en sujetador deportivo, subió la foto y poniendo de pie de página _En unos minutos tendréis un nuevo video algo interesante y un algo serio pero nos os preocupéis que haremos lo de siempre...... os gusta nuestras lenguas?_ subido, ahora a twitter y puso _Video dentro de una hora, os esperan sorpresa_ twiteado.

"Bueno, me voy a duchar y preparamos todo para el video"


	2. OMG

"ALIIIIIIII!!!, corre mira el video que acaba de subir Ashlyn y Erin, corre!!!" dijo Ella, la compañera de casa de Ali. Ella y Ali se conocieron hace mas o menos unos cuatro años, ellas también tenia un canal de YouTube, solo tenia cinco millones de subscriptores, no tantos como los de Ashlyn y Erin, pero todos esas que se subscriben a su canal los adoran y están muy felices. Todo esto para ellas empezó a raíz de que el hermano de Ali empezara a decirle que tenía que hacer un canal y porque el también el tenia uno y le ayudaba mucha a concentrarse en lo que sea, que iba a subir, de que trataría, si les gustaba o no. Pero todo estoy tenia que ir a algún punto y a lo largo de los años descubrieron el canal de Ashlyn y Erin, desde el momento que vieron a ellas dos en la pequeña pantalla, los dos y repito las dos, les salto la chispa al ver a dos semejantes bellezas, un poco cursi si losé.

Los videos de Ali y Ella eran sobre cosméticas y algunos tutoriales sobre maquillaje, y solo eso con cinco millones de subscriptores, pero ellas iban poco a poco. Ali tenia un amor platónico sobre Ashlyn y Ella sobre Erin, estaban subscritas a todos los canales que tenían, nunca se perdían un videos suyo, Ali quería que ellas dos salgan el algún video suyo, para algo gracioso o serio, solo querían que salgan en un videos y punto. Lo habían hablado mucho si debían mandar algún mensaje vía twitter o no, pero creo que si se lo mandarían, y creo que después de ver el video que iban a ver ahora les daba un paso adelante.

"Ya voy, ya voy.... AUCHHHH!! DUELE!!" Ali grito como no había mañana porque se había chocado el hombro contra la esquina de la puerta y eso sabe todo el mundo que duele como mil demonios o como chocarse el dedo pequeño de pie en la esquina de una mesa,..... duele.

"Que te ha pasado" dijo Ella riéndose sin parar del golpe que se había dado.

"No te rías que duele..... venga vamos a ver el video ya" dijo Ali enfadándose.

El video se titulaba _como soy y como me aceptan,_ esto era muy extraño, el video solo llevaba subido quince minutos y ya tenia por lo menos dos millones de visitas, creo que tiene que ser algo fuerte, pensó Ali.

Ella le dio al play, y esto si que era extraño, no había presentación del video, y siempre había una presentación algo animada y después salían ya hablando, pero esta vez no, salían ya directo ella de pie como siempre dando la espalda a el gran ventanal que daba a la playa de Venice, esto si que tiene que ser serio, conociéndolas.

**EN EL VIDEO**

"Hola personas engendradas de sus padres, soy Ashlyn"

"Y yo Erin, y estamos hoy en este video por algo serio, vosotros sabeis que somos asín, hoy esta protagonizado por nuestra gran Ashlyn que nos tiene que contar todo, absolutamente todo de como es, y me refiero a todo" dijo seria y a la vez divertida.

"Bueno si, como habéis escuchado estoy aquí para contar como soy físicamente y mentalmente" respirando y exhalando "Mentalmente me creo que soy una persona fuerte, quiero llegar a metas en la vida, formar una familia con una mujer que me quiera de verdad y no por lo que soy, sabéis" Ashlyn volvió a respirar y a exhalar, ahora venia lo fuerte "También hago este video para decir algunas cosas sobre mi físico, soy mujer, vale, pero hay una cosa que no sabéis de mi y es que.........." hizo una pausa repentina, lo que hizo que Erin estuviera comiéndose las uñas y una Megan orgullosa de su amiga por no ser cerrada de mente y contar todo con pelo y señales.

"Dilo ya que me estoy poniendo de los nervios, aunque yo lo sepa ya, no quiero esperar a ver como lo cuentas" dijo Erin mordiendo las uñas, una tras otra. Ashlyn tenia una sonrisa en la cara al ver la reacción de Erin.

"Eso dilo ya!!" ahora dijo Megan impaciente.

"Ya lo digo, si no me dejarais de interrumpir lo diría de una vez por todas" dijo Ashlyn riéndose por lo bajo.

"Pues dilo ya" dijeron las dos a la vez.

"Vale!, pues es que yo tengo........miembro viril, ala hay lo e soltado" dijo ya al fin Ashly y quitándose un peso de encima. "Tengo una cosa colgando, llámenlo como sea, pero a lo largo de mis veintiséis años de vida todo el mundo me a aceptado de como soy y lo que soy, tengo unos amigos que me quieren mas que mi propia madre, ah! por cierto, Hola mamá, fui aceptada por todo el mundo y me siguen aceptando, personas que me quieren y así es como soy y como me aceptan..... y asín es como termina el video de hoy, no olviden subscribiros y darles a like, os dejaré en la descripción del video también como subscribiros a nuestros otras canales y que la paz os venga en Darth Veider, byeee"

Y así es como termina un video épico.

**HORA DE AHORA**

"Wow, estoy alucinando" dijo Ella mientras cerraba el ordenador y volviéndose a Ali que seguía con los ojos como dos platos de comida como te los pone tu abuela, bien cargados.

"Creo que ese a sido el acto de mas valentía que e vivido jamás" dijo Ali.

"Leo los comentarios a ver que dicen" pregunto Ella y ella también tenia mucha curiosidad.

"Si, léelos"

_COMENTARIOS_

**@ashlyn4ever: quiero un hijo tuyo.**

**@erin_ashlyn_EA: te apoyamos desde nuestros corazones.**

**@princess: cuanto te mide?**

Y ese eran los tipos de comentarios que le dejaban algunos eran chistosos como el de que querían un hijo suyo, pero en la mente de Ali pensaba que Ashlyn era solo suya, es muy posesiva, se nota.

"Ella que te parece si le mandamos un twit diciéndoles que nos encantaría hacer un video con ella de lo que sea" pregunto Ali con la esperanza de que su amiga dijera que si.

"Si mándaselo, me gustaría hacer un reto con ellas, sabes el de que te tapas los ojos con una venda y le tienes que maquillar sin saber que es" es un buen reto, pensó Ali.

"Eso me gusta, se lo voy a mandar" dijo cogiendo su móvil dirigiéndose a twitter y entrando en el perfil de Ashlyn y fue a escribirle el twit.

**@Ali_Krieger hola Ashlyn, nos gustaría hacer un video contigo y con Erin en nuestro canal, seria un reto y sabemos que eso es lo vuestro, si aceptas te daremos toda la información que necesites, xoxo (emoticono de la cara con el beso)** enviado.


	3. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale, si, creo que también el principio de la historia es algo rarito, pero eso es lo primero que me vino a la mente, voy inventándolo mientras estoy escribiéndolo, pero también creo que la historia va a punto interesante mientras surgen los capítulos, no?

Ashlyn se había quitado un peso de encima al contar todo eso, pero la verdad estaba sorprendida de como había reaccionado la gente y que en solo unos minutos ya haya sido unos de los videos mas visto de la red en temas de blogs. A la hora de subir el video, los comentarios volaban, tenia casi un millón de mensajes en twitter, ha subido por lo menos dos millones mas de subscriptores y había alcanzado en instagram y twitter los nueve millones de seguidores en cada red social, estaba muy pero que muy alegre de como la gente se había tomado su condición y al leer los comentario se reía por cada cosa que ponían, pero revisando los mensajes se dio cuenta de uno que le llamo la atención, era de una youtuber también muy conocida pero no tanto como Ashlyn y Erin (el ego de Ashlyn crece), pero tenia bastantes seguidores también.

El twuit era de Ali Krieger, unas de las muchas youtuber junto a su amiga Ella Masar que tenían un canal de maquillaje, moda y estilo de vida, ese tipo de videos nos lo veían porque el maquillaje no era su punto fuerte, Ashlyn a lo natural.

el twuit decía que la invitaban a su canal a hacer un challenge, que tipo de challenge seria, ellas son personas no muy violentas, porque los retos que hacían Ashlyn y Erin eran un poco... como decirlo, que cada vez que hacían un reto tenían que ir al hospital por golpes o cualquier otra cosas que no podían soportar de dolor o si fuese de mucho de dolor. Pero le interesaba ir a probar otros tipos de cosas, pero primero lo consultaría con Erin.

"Oye Erin, me acaba de mandar un twuit Ali Krieger, es una youtuber junto con su amiga Ella Masar y dicen que nos invitaban a su canal a hacer un challenge" le preguntó a Erin rezando para que dijera que si.

"De que tipo es el reto, porque ya sabes que nuestros retos son algo dolorosos y yo e visto su canal, es todo de color rosa y no hay nada de que nos podamos hacer daño, creo que lo mas doloroso sería meterme el rímel en el ojo"

"Ya, pero nosotras también podemos hacer un video con ellas a nuestra manera y para nuestro canal, como otro tipo de challenge" dijo razonando Ashlyn y le estaban viniendo alguna que otra idea de que hacer.

"Vale me has convencido, mándale un mensaje privado para que te de su numero de teléfono para poder llamarla y aclarar las cosas"

"Vale, a eso voy" dijo Ashlyn abriendo su ordenador mac y dirigiéndose a el perfil de Ali y dar a mensaje directo. Así decía el mensaje: **También nos gustaría hacer un video con vosotras, pero nosotras también vamos a hacer un video con vosotras a nuestra manera y por cierto mándame tu numero de teléfono para no tener que escribir tanto.** Enviado.

"Ya se lo he mandado, pásame mi cámara que hace unos días no gravo nuestros días a días y la gente se impacienta" dijo Ashlyn y Erin le paso la cámara al vuelo y la atrapo sin cuidado. Enciende la cámara y empieza.

"Hola personas engendradas de sus padre, hace mucho que no me saltaba un video pero últimamente nos hemos estado concentrando solo en el canal principal y por cierto, les quería dar las gracias a todos nuestros fans por todos los comentarios maravillosos que nos habéis dejado y palabras de apoyo hacia mi, solo quiero decir que gracias, gracias por todo lo que hemos conseguido nosotras dos gracias a vosotros por estar siempre hay apoyándonos en cada video, los comentarios que dejáis me pone un sonrisa en mi cara cada día, comentarios locos los que nos hacen reír, por ejemplo el que dice quiero un hijo tuyo, todo en mayúsculas me hizo reír y mucho y ahora quiero acabar de toda esta charla que os estoy dando y pasemos a algo mas interesante, mañana creo, no se pero estaremos de invitadas al canal de Ali y Ella, ya sabéis quienes son no hace falta que os las describa, estaremos en su canal para hacer un challenge en su canal y después haremos otro challenge para nuestro canal, creo que en nuestro canal será un poco mas violente ya nos conocéis, pero sin más ya e hablado mucho, con todo esto dicho me despido con un gran beso y un gran abrazo, no os olvide subscribiros a las personas nuevas y darles un like y nos vemos" todo eso lo dijo Ashlyn a la cámara.

Se fue hacia el escritorio de su oficina, lo bueno de su casa es que cada una tenia un despacho propio, y empezó a editar en video para después subirlo a su canal de sus blogs. Después de unas horas, ya editado en video y subido, vio la hora en el ordenador y eran solo las siete de la tarde, cogió el móvil del salón y se relajo en el sofá, revisando los mensajes se dio cuenta que Ali le había contestado.

**Genial, gracias por aceptar lo del video y nosotros también aceptamos hacer un video con vosotras, te dejo mi número (número de teléfono), llámanos para aclarar cosas con los videos y podréis venir mañana a las seis para grabarlos.**

Guardo el número de teléfono en su agenda y en ver de llamarlas por móvil las llamaría por video llamada.

"Erin, ven!! corre que voy a llamar a Ali y Ella" dijo Ashlyn y ya se podía escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

"Ya estoy aquí, llámalas ya"

"Vale ya voy doña impaciente" dijo Ashlyn riéndose y dándole al botón de llamar. Sonaba y sonaba y ya al cuarto timbre lo cogió.

"Hola Ali, os hemos llamado par hablar sobre el tema del challenge que haremos en tu canal y en el mío" dijo Ashlyn.

"Claro, cuando vengáis mañana a nuestra casa os diremos de que se tratara el reto, no os lo quiero decir ahora, será una sorpresa y lo diremos durante el video" les dijo.

"Vale, yo si te dire de que se tratara nuestro video, como podrás saber de nosotras, somos unas personas muy violentas cuando hacemos retos, pero por esta vez nos controlaremos, al o mejor somos un poco mas suaves esta vez, seguramente el daño nos lo haremos nosotras dos solas, vosotras ya con romperos una uña armáis la tercera guerra mundial" creo que no debería haber dicho eso, pensó Ashlyn.

"A si?, ya veremos quien es mas gallina con los retos que pondremos, ya lo veremos Harris, después os mandaré la dirección y vendréis a partir de las seis, entendido" dijo Ali con actitud de jefa.

"Si jefa" dijeron las a la vez y se despidieron a lo militar.

Esto será muy divertido, pensó Ashlyn.


	4. Doloroso

Ali estaba de los nervios porque no sabían que retos serán capaz de hacer estas dos, tenia un poco de miedo porque ella había visto varios videos de retos y vio que algunas veces se hacían sangre, pero que bestias pueden se algunas veces. Ali y Ella nunca habían echo algún reto y si hacían un reto no quería salir herida. Mientras tanto las dos estaban pensado que cosas podían poner para que las hagan.

"Tienes algo pensado en que poner en los papelitos para que hagan" le pregunto Ali a Ella, ella la miro con una sonrisa perversa. "Que has puesto, pequeña hija del demonio" le pregunto con miedo.

"Léelo" le indicó. Y asín lo hizo. Mientras lo estaba leyendo, pensaba que si en sus videos se hacían bastante daño en el suyo ya tendrían que llamar a la funeraria para avisar de antemano.

"Ella, eres una sicópata, esto le va a doler y sobretodo a Ashlyn" dijo intentando no reír.

"A lo mejor no le puede tocar ese papelito o no, pero dime la verdad, es divertido ver la cara se le quedaría" dijo carcajeando.

"Eres mala, pero si, sería divertido, todavía quedan unas horas para que lleguen, ve preparando la cámara y las luces" dijo Ali.

"Mira lo que e comprado" le dijo Ella mostrándole un bote.

Mientras tanto las horas pasaron hasta que de repente tocaron a la puerta y Ella fue a abrir. Ella ocultaba un pequeño secreto y es que estaba enamorada hasta las tranca de Erin, pero nadie lo sabia ni siquiera Ali, y cuando abrió la puerta ocultar esos deseos que tenia de quitarle la ropa y hacerlo hay mismo, pero se controlaría.

"Pasad, os estábamos esperando" les dijo y pasaron.

"Espero que estéis listas para los retos que os hemos puesto, tranquilas nos os moriréis" les aseguro Ashlyn.

"Tranquila estamos preparadas, las que no os lo esperáis vosotras son los retos que nosotras vamos a poner" creo que Ashlyn se estaba empezando a asustar un poco.

"Erin!!!!! tengo miedo!!" dijo Ashlyn gritando, todas se rieron.

"Tranquila gallina, nos no van hacer nada, verdad?" pregunto mirándolas y tenían un sonrisa que no le gustaba nada.

"Claro que no" dijo Ali, se notaba el sarcasmo a kilómetros.

"Bueno, que video empieza primero"

"El vuestro mejor, queremos dejar lo mejor para el final" contentos Ali.

"Vale" dijo Erin y se fue acercando a Ashlyn y le susurro en el oído "estamos muertas" y Ashlyn le contesta que lo sabe.

Las cámaras ya estaban preparadas y empieza el video.

**VIDEO ASHLYN Y ERIN**

"Hola personas engendradas por sus padres, hoy estamos en el apartamento de las dos chicas youtubers más femeninas que nos hemos encontrado en la vida" se llevó una colleja por parte de las dos y le dolió en su cabeza rubia "Auch!! lo siento, lo siento, bueno, como habéis visto son también violentas, me iban a dejar tonta con los dos golpes que me han dado en la cabeza" dijo frotándose la cabeza, en este punto seguía Erin. "Hoy hemos decidido hacer que estas dos personas tienen que hacer retos de lo que estén escritos en estos papeles" dice mostrando los papelitos que ya estaban echados en la gorra que había triado Ashlyn. "Tampoco vamos a ser tan violentas porque a lo mejor se rompen una uña" Erin recibió dos miradas de muerte. "Y sin más que decir empezamos, quien será la primera"

"Yo misma" dijo Ella.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es coger dos botellas de litro y medio de cerveza, y pegártelas con cinta a las manos y bebértelas durante el tiempo que sea, si ha acabado el video, te las sigues tomando" dijo Ashlyn cogiendo la cinta y atándoles las cervezas a las manos. "Cuando quieras empiezas a beber" y empezó a beber.

"Te toca Ali, este reto son dos y tienes que elegir uno, tienes entre sacar las tetas delante de la cámara o besar a Ashlyn" dijo Erin aguantándose la risa y le pregunto "Esto lo has escrito tu verdad?"

"Si, que decides Ali, besarme o enseñar las tetas" dijo Ashlyn moviendo las cejar de arriba abajo.

Ali se lo estaba pensando, no quería enseñar las tetas delante de vente millones de subscriptores de estas dos y besar a Ashlyn tenía sus ventajas, ella no iba a negar que alguna que otra vez había soñado con Ashlyn, como besaría, como de grande la tenia... volviendo al tema, la besaría.

"Ven aquí" le dijo a Ashlyn, le obedeció, estaba delante de ella muy cerca, Ali la agarros del cuello y la besó, saltaron chispas, ninguna de las se esperaba esto, una conexión rara, les gustaba esa sensación a las dos, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, no saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero no querían que terminara nunca, hasta que Erin hablo.

"Chicas, os pago una habitación en algún hotel o les dejamos a solas"

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sabían lo que significaba esto, lo sabían. Pero una borracha Ella las interrumpió de nuevo.

"Ashlyn y Ali debajo de un árbol besándose" canto borracha, será mejor que le quiten las cervezas.

Pasaron unos vente minutos haciendo retos absurdos y a cada cual peor, pero al menos se divirtieron, y solo era el video de Ashlyn y Erin, todavía quedaba el de Ali y Ella. Que es su turno. Se estaban ya despidiendo del video. 

"Bueno, aquí acaba este video si os a gustado dejad un like y a los nuevos subscribiros a nuestro canal. Adiós!!" y apago la cámara.

"Ahora os toca a vosotras"

"Encantadas" dijeron a la vez.

**VIDEO DE ELLA Y ALI**

"Hola hermosas personas de internet, hoy estamos aquí para que estas dos personas fornidas y dicen que aguantan de todo, les vamos a poner unos cuantos retos pero no se esperan lo que les traemos hoy, ellas se creen que somos muy suaves y lo vemos todo de color de rosa, pero no, empezamos!!" dijo Ali y agarrando los papelitos que Ella había escrito y dejarlo en la misma gorra de Ashlyn, los removió y decidió que ella fuera la primera.

"Ashlyn, tu primero"

Ashlyn sacó el papel y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y levanto la visto rápido para saber si esto era verdad o era un sueño, esto no le puede estar pasando a ella.

"Lo tengo que hacer de verdad" pregunto con miedo.

"Si, lo va a hacer Erin que tiene fuerza" dijo Ali riendo de lo que le había tocado en el papel. "Erin, cuando quieras"

"Erin, recuerda que te quiero mucho y te aprecio mucho muchísimo como amiga mía que eres" dijo Ashlyn abriéndose de piernas. Lo que iba a pasar ahora era pasar guardar el video para toda la vida. en el papel ponía que tenia que pegarle una patada en su cosa y de solo leerlo se puso pálida. "Erin, hazlo rápido, venga" dijo ya cagada de miedo.

Erin le hizo caso y le dio una patada en su miembro, de esa pata creo que vio las estrellas, se cayó al suelo de rodillas y le faltaba el aire, hasta que se desmayó.  

 


	5. Madre mía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tardado lo mío lo se.

PLAN B, PLAN B, PLAN B!!!!! Eso no lo tenían pensado, tendrían que haber buscado en internet que consecuéncias podría tener una patada en los cojones, mala suerte hoy para Ashlyn. Cuando se despierte creo que no podrá andar mucho, cojeando a lo mejor. 

"Erin pero que tienes en el pie, hierro o carne" preguntó Ali.

"Oh vamos, tampoco le he dado tan fuerte" dijo Erin defendiéndose.

"Que no es para tanto!!?!?, le has dejado insconciente, claro que no te has pasada" nktese el sarcasmo de Ali. "Despiertala, que a lo mejor la habrás dejado hasta sin hijos". Ali no se lo quería ni imaginar. No nos vamos a engañar, Ali está enamorada de Ashlyn, si, enamorada. "Ponla en el sofá, intentaremos despertarla, creo que no será tan difícil"

"Vale" dijo Erin, Ella seguía con las botellas en las manos y su borrachera, eran en este momemto como sus bebés.

Erin mientras poniendo al culo gor de Ashlyn en el sofá."Erin, despiértalale" le dijo Ali.

Erin es muy violenta, le ha dado dos cachetadas en la cara y ya esta despierta, pero al despertarse se tiró al suelo gritando y agarrándose la anaconda.

"DUELE!!!!, Erin, eres hija de la masa de los cuatro fantasticos o que, madre mía he visto a San Pedro en el cielo, DUELE!!, Erin, te odio ahora mismo mucho!!" estaba encogida en el suelo sobandose para que no le doliera mas, no funciona.

"Traele una bolsa de hielo del congelador, está en el segundo cagón de abajo, rapido" dijo Ali y agachándose al nivél de Ashlyn acariciandole la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

"Sigue grabando la cámara?" preguntó Ashlyn con un hilo de voz que parecía que iba a llorar del dolor. "Erin, trae ya la puta bolsa!!!" no aguantaba más.

"Ya voy, quejica" lo último lo susurro pero no le sirvió.

"QUEJICA!!??, QUE TE DEN A TI EN LOS COJONES DUELE COMO SI ESTRELLARAS CONTRA UN PUTO COCHE!!" madre mía eso si que duele. 

"Vale, vale, menos mal que no tengo pene" dijo soltando una carcajada. Ashlyn no le veía la gracia.

"Vamos a despedir ya el vídeo, para que te tranquilizes" dijo Ali y después su mirarada se fue desviada hacia la cámara "Bueno gente de internet, aqui acaba el vídeo lleno de aventuras por estas dos personas locas" apuntando a Erin y Ashlyn "Soy Ali y la que está tirada en el sofá con dos cerbezas atadas a las manos es Ella que creo que en este momento hay que quitarselas,.... nos vemos en el próximo vídeo, adiós gente guapa de internet" porfin se despidió y apagó la cámara.

"Ahora vengo, voy al baño a ver como me as dejado a mi amigo del alma" dijo Ashlyn andando hacia el baño. Cuando entro se quitó el botón de pantalón y bajó la cremallera, se bajó el pantalón junto con el calzonzillo y vio que su amigo con sus compañeros de viaje estaban amoratados, Erin tiene una pierna fuerte. Ya se subió el pantalón pero dejó una mano dentro del pantalón masajeándolo por si se le pasaba el dolor. Y se fue para el salón.

"Cuándo nos vamos, que me duele mucho y ya es de noche" dijo mirando por la ventana.

"Ya nos vamos y saca tu mano de hay, es desagradable." dijo Erin.

"No la voy a sacar, es todo culpa de tu pie que este todo el asunto amoratado" 

"Oye Ashlyn, queria hacerte una pregunta personal, puedo" dijo Ella demasiado borracha, a ver que preguntara.

"Claro, dime"

"Cuanto te mide" dijo interesando a las demás.

"En serio me estas preguntando eso" dijo y asintió "Vale, lo diré......26 cm, Erin nos podemos ir ya"

"Claro, adiós chicas" y se fueron por la puerta dejando a las dos en absoluto SHOCK.


	6. Exageradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADME VOSOTR@S TAMBIEN IDEAS, QUE SE ME SECA EL CEREBRO

"Ashlyn, enserio la tienes tan grande, eso no es un pene, es una mangera" dijo Erin.

"Erin, tampoco es para tanto, son solo 26 cm, también tengo que recordar comprarme calzoncillo nuevos, todos los que tengo se me han quedado cortos, no se porque" dijo como si no fuera la cosa mas grande del mundon

"QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!!, Ashlyn, mírame" la miró "Eso crece por días y no te das cuenta, mirate ahora mismo los pantalones y dime que no miento, ya mismo te tendrás que comprar pantalones nuevos también, se nota a kilometros que esa serpiente cobra vida"

Ashlyn bajo la mirada hacia su entrepierna y.... POR DIOS!!, eso no estaba asín esta mañana, pero cayó en la.cuenta que hace unos minutis le habían dado una patada hay mismo, crée.

"Erin, hace unos momentos me habías dado una patada, o es que no te acuerdas" dijo de lo mas tranquila del mundo.

"Ashlyn, la patada fue hace cuatro horas, ya son las once de la noche y esa hinchazón no ha bajado, mañana por la mañana vamos a tu médico, recuerda la ultima vez" lo recordó y se rió. Ashlyn no le veía la gracia, ese día lo había pasado muy mal.

Recordando ella también ese día que por casi no la viola la.doctora en la camilla de la consulta del médico, ese mismo día que mira tu por donde había faltado su médico de toda la vida y le tocó una doctora, si una doctora, cuando entró con su gran hinchazón y parecía que la doctora se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Estaba muy incomoda de como la miraba. Cuando terminó de mirarla, se subió los pantalones y al no prestar atenció, la doctora la estampó contra la parez, y que hizo Ashlyn, salió corriendo de la consulta del médico con Erin detras que no podía andar por culpa de la risa que le daba, y hay ese día de mierda para los recuerdos de Ashlyn.

"Oye!!, que no es gracioso, me iba a violar hay mismo y eso yo no lo quería"

"Vale, oye le decimos a Ali y a Ella si quieren venir con nosotras mañana al médico" dijo Erin con esperanzas. Aunque ella no lo había dicho, estaba empezando a gustarle Ella, sabe que es muy para decir enamoramiento, pero había visto algo en ella que no lo había visto con las demás chicas que habia estado en su vida.

"Porque, para que ellas nos van a querer acompañar para que me revisen la mangera como tu dices" dijo curiosa.

"Porque cada vez que voy contigo me aburro mucho y las revistas que hay allí ya son muy antiguas y en el móvil lo reviso muchas veces y ya me he pasado todos los niveles de Candy Crush y eso que hay demasiados niveles y solo me falta un nivel de Geometry Dash y es el mas fácil porque tu sabes que me gusta empezar siempre por lo difícil, como te crees que aprendí a tocar la guitarra tan rápido"

"Pero que haces con tu vida, solo jugando a juegos del móvil..... te admiro, ya te has pasado todo Candy Crash, eres un Dios o que" dijo alucinada.

"Lo se y gracias por lo de Dios.... Entonces pueden venir mañana con nosotras o no" le preguntó.

"Si, pueden venir, pero tengo que twittear lo de los juegos... Madre mía, enserio, TODOS!!!?!?" no se lo podía creer, TODOS.

"Que si pesada, voy a llamarlas para informarles" dijo coguiendo el móvil. Demkentras que Ashlyn estaba twitteando lo del juego.

**"NO LO PUEDO CREER, @Erin_Mcleond TE ADMIRO POR PASARTE TODOS LOS NIVELES DE CANDY CRUSH, HAY SE NOTA EL ESPIRÍRITO GAMERS, TODOS CON** ERIIIIIIIIIN!!!!"

Erin ya llevaba dos tonos y no se lo cogían, hasta el tercer tono.

"Hola Erin" hablaba Ali "Enserio que te has pasado todos los niveles del Candy Crush" ya había leido el twuit, que rápido cuando esta en el mundo de twitter.

"Si, eso es lo que hace el aburrimiento" estaba las carcajadas de las dos "Estas en altavoz verdad?"

"Si" siguió riendo "Entonces a que se debe tu llamada" dijo con un poco ya de calma.

"Llamaba por si mañana queríais acompañarnos al hospital con Ashlyn, creo que su amigo no se le baja la hinchazón y yo me aburro mucho con ella cuando hay que esperar y por eso del juego también" 

"Vale, os acompañaremos para que te entretengas y no tengas que pasarte otra vez de nuevo el juego"

"Gracias, mañana nos vamos en el coche de Ashlyn, nos pasaremos a recogeros"

"Vale, adiós Erin, Ella te manda dulces sueños" dijo Ali y parece que le habían dado un golpe porque se escucho un golpe.

"Adiós, y dile que también le mando dulces sueños" y colgó "Estas chicas van a acabar con nosotras"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEAS, POR FAVOR, decidme que quereis en los capítulos.


	7. OMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En cada capítulo os voy a pedir ideas porque soy muy torpe pensando, os lo agradecería bastante.

"Erin, enserio que tienes que vloggear esto, ya es bastante vergonzante que vengan dos personas más" dijo Ashlyn mientras Erin la grababa para el canal de Erin.

"Tampoco es para tanto, a que no chicos" le dijo a la cámara. "Solo es que nuestros subscriptores nos van a acompaña en nuestro día de diversión" dijo apuntando hacia Ashlyn.

"A que le llamas diversión ir al médico a que me revisen esto" apunto su entrepierna.

"Para tí no lo será pero a las de nosotras seguro que sí, o le digo a todo los vente millones de personas que ven estos vídeos lo que pasó una vez con esa doctora sicópata si no paras de quejarte por todo" le amenazó.

"Hay me has pillado, vale, paro de quejarme, pero de verdad vas a filmar todo"

"Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada momento espantoso que nos pase en nuestras vidas de youtubers"

"Se te acabó el momento Robert De Niro para irnos ya, esto me sigue doliendo y rezemos para que no me toque esa mujer, como se me hacerque o la vea salgo corriendo o me escuendo en tu espalda, lo digo de verdad" tenía mucho miedo de aquella mujer, se estaba rezando el padre nuestro y el ave María un montón de veces.

"Vamonos ya, cuanto antes mejor" dijo Erin sujetando la cámara, todavía grabando.

Media hora mas tarde estaban enfrente del edificio donde vivían Ali y Ella. Estaba pasando una cosa muy rara, cada vez que se paraban en un semáforo y había un coche al lado que lo conduzca una mujer, la mujer se giraba a verlas y a guiñarles un ojo a las dos. Muy raro, pensaban las dos.

"Mándales un mensaje que ya estamos abajo" dijo Ashlyn, ahora le tocaba a ella sujetar la cámara "Hola hente de internet, hoy os voy a contar como ha sido mi mañana de locuras y raras experiencias, primero, estabamos saliendo de la puerta de nuestro departamento y la vecina, que si estas viendo esto, no boy a ir contigo a ninguna cita, segundo, cuando hemos salido del edifício, una señora de cincuenta años créo, se conserva muy bien, pero cuando nos.cruzamos con ella, se giro y me dio una palmada en el culo, porque, no lo sé, tercero, entramos al coche y mira tu por donde, no arrancaba, salí del coche, abrí la capota y de repente me salta un chorro de aceite y Erin no se paraba de reir, lo tuve mas remedio que quitarme la camisa, y menos mal que tenía una chaqueta, porque yo no quiero exhibirme en la calle pero no me había dado cuenta de que cuatro mujeres de que 20, 21 años? me vieron sin camisa y de repente gritaron TIA BUENA!!, osea que hoy el día ha sido muy productivo, mirad quien viene por hay, la reina doña gafas grandes y la reina doña borrachera" les dijo a las chicas que entraban a la parte de atras del Jeep. "Como estan hoy?" Les preguntó.

"Ya nos ha dicho Erin lo que ha pasado a lo largo de la mañana, les tienes loquita a todas, casanoval" dijo la doña gafas grande conocida como Ali.

"Si, es verdad que no tienes puesta camisa, solo la chaqueta" preguntó Ella.

"Si, es verdad, una mierda de mañana, pero créo que va a mejorar cuando ballamos para el hospital, como me toque esa tipa me voy corriendo"

"Que tipa" preguntó Ali con curiosidad.

"Diles tu Erin" 

Erin les contó las historia de la doctora violadora y desde ese momento no paraban de reir las tres, Ashlyn no le veía ninguna la gracia. Parecía que no aguantarían hasta el baño.

"Ceréis parar de reir de mis desgracias ajenas, ya estoy bastante traumatizada

"Ya, ya paro" dijo todavía riendo Ali.

"Ya llegamos" dijo Ashlyn sin ganas.

"Tampoco es para que te pongas asín de amargada cada vez que venimos a que te la miren" dijo Erin siliendo del coche.

"Que no es para que me ponga asín?, quién tiene la culpa de que este asín, una persona llamada Erin Mcleod" dijo ya de los nervios.

"Bueno, vale, perdona, entremos ya haber que doctor o doctora te toca a tu amigo" Erin como siempre le encontraba la gracia a todo.

"Suerte Ash" dijo al unísono Ella y Ali.

"Gracias" dijo con una mueca de miedo por entrar.

Entraron y se fueron a la sala de espera, ya había hay varias personas, pero crée que su turno le tocaba ahora. Cuando salió el paciente del consultorio también salió el doctor y no se lo podía creer, ERA ELLA!!, estaba pálida y Erin creo que también se dio cuenta de ella y no podia aguantarse la risa. Ella le pego un zape atras de la cabeza y Ashlyn le pidio las gracias.

"Ashlyn Harris!!" gritó la doctora.

"Yo" conteste con miedo a que no me reconociera pero creo que hoy era su día de mala suerte porque cuando la vió le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

"Tu turno monada"

"Porfavor Ali te lo pido como amiga, hazte pasar por mi novia hay adrntro, porfavor, porfavor" le suplicó.

"Vale, pero como se lanze a tu bragueta le arranco pelo por pelo a esa tipa" dijo ya en el papel de novia celosa.

"Gracias, gracias, te lo pagaré como sea, vamos"

"Y vosotras dos que harán" 

"Vamos al Starbucks de la esquina, quereis algo" dijo Ella.

"Un frappuchino" dijo las dos a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron.

"Vale, vamos Erin" dijo Ella y lo mas gracioso que se la llebo de la camisa, estas dos estan locas de amor en sí.

Entramos y menos mal que no estabamos solas, tambien estaba mi médico de toda la vida, alivio para Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn!!, cuanto tiempo, vi el video, ya se porque vienes, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, bajate los pantalones y tubate en la camilla" dijo es doctor Simons, ya había mucha confianza con el, desde pequeña me dice la misma frase y despues me revisaba todo.

"Vale, pero primero que se den la vuelta" dijo con, la cara ya colorada. Ali estaba aguantando con toda su fuerza mo reirse.

"Vamos Harris, seguramente que esta bella dama debe de ser tu novia y ya te la habrá visto millones de veces y Sheyla esta aquí porque es mi ayudante, tampoco es que se va a escandalizar" si tu supieras.

"Vale, pero no será mi culpa que se escandalizen" dijo y se bajo los pantalones.

Ali se le paró el corazón cuando lo vio, madre mía eso no es un pene normal, ese era el pene de uno de los cuatro fantásticos o si no los cuatro juntos en tamaño. Se estaba exitando y mucho y cada segundo que pasaba queria esa anaconda dentro de ella, tener hijos con ella, casarse con ella, de TODO!! 

"Por Dios bendito Harris, te tengo que decir que la cinta métrica no engaña, te ha crecido, que tomas por las mañanaso que haces, lo quiero saber" 

"Salgo a correr todas las mañanas, tampoco es para tanto" dijo Ashlyn como si no fuera nada.

Ali todavía no había dicho nada, estaba admirando su futuro con eso que le colgaba entre las piernas a esta diosa rubia.

"Pues lo empezaré a hacer yo también sabes, porque a mis cincuenta y nueve años todavía complazco a mi señora, te tengo envidia mujer" pasó una media hora revisando "Pues te tienes hechar una crema especial que la tengo aqui" se la entrego "Dos veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche antes de acostarte, ya pueden marcharse"

Ya salieron del consultorio y se encontraron con Erin y Ella apoyandos en el coche y se acercaron.

"Porque tenéis la boca como un payaso cada una" preguntó divertida Ashlyn porque ya sabía que se habían besado, era bastante odvio.

"Nada" dijeron las dos deprisa.

"Claro, nada.. subid ya al coche" dijo Ashlyn.

Ali todavía no había dicho nada, esta demasiado exitada para decir algo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas, por favor


	8. Caliente, Caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta vuestras mentes perveryidas, quiero mas ideas jajajaja

Llegaron a casa de Erin y Ashlyn, ya eran las dos de lavtarde y se les abrió el apetito a todas y ninguna tenía ganas de cocinar, así que Erin se ofreció a ir por comida algun lugar de comida rápida les preguntó si alguna la quería acompañar y adivinad quién fue, si Ella. Ashlyn pensó quebtendría mas tiempo para besarse, son dos conejos en celo.

"Ahora venimos, si queréis algo mas me llamáis.... vamos Ella"

"Si" se fue corriendo detrás de Erin. Ella tenía sus motivo, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, y estaba de falta de sexo y ella nunca deja escapar una oportunidad de enamorarse otra vez, todas sus relaciones acaban igual, si no es que la engañan o si no es que se lo dicen directo. Pero con Erin experimentó una rara sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca tuvo, y era sexy, no tenía mas motivos.

Desde que habían salido del hospital Ashlyn notaba a Ali un poco callada y no sabía porque. Si Ashlyn supiera lo que le estaba pasando en el cuerpo de Ali y en su mente, la estaría estampando contra la pared a la mínima.

"Ali" intentó llamarle ala atención, no funcionó "Ali!!" lo dijo dando palmadas delante de su cara, esta vez si atendió y la asustó.

"No me asustes asín" le dijo dandole una palmada en el brazo y Ashlyn no paraba de reir. "Que querías" le preguntó.

"No, nada, es que desde que salimos del hospital no has hablado" dijo ya calmándose de la risa.

"No, solo estaba pensando" 

"Pensando en que" dijo. Ashlyn se estaba dando cuenta que desde que se bajo los pantalones, no había hablado. Y que en el coche la pilló mirandole la entrepierna y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ashlyn no ee tonta, ella sabía que cuando una mujer se mordía el labio significaba solo una cosa, exitación.

"En el tema que hablare en el siguiente vídeo" mintió.

"Vale.... ven a la cocina, vamos a preparar margaritas al estilo Harris" dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

"Al estilo Harris, vale, no me intentee emborrachar que te conozco" cuando le dio la mano no pudo explicar la rara sensacion de plazer, con solo tocarle la mano, madre mía si que estaba exitada, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos preciosos color café de Ashlyn, parece que no era la única que lo había notado, porque las dos tenían los pelos de punta. Lo que venía ahora no se lo esperaba Ashlyn.

Ali la cogiódel cuello y la besó sin que hubiera mañana, sus lenguas estaban luchando por quien dominaba, encagaban a la perfección, de repente Ashlyn la tomó por el muslo haciendo que Ali rodeara con las piernas la cintura de Ashlyn y cuando lo hizo, sintió la cosa mas exitante del mundo, su erección, cuando la sintió se volvió loca de lujuria, sintió tumbarse sobre el sofá, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la chaqueta que tenía puesta, cuando se la quitó, vio todos esos tatuajes en su caja torácica y pasó sus manos por hay haciendo que tuviera cosquillas.

"No me hagas cosquillas" dijo riendo.

"Pues perdoname pero es que eres muy sexy y es imposible no resistirse"

"Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo" dijo un poco mas calmada, pero la erección no se la quitaba nadie, bueno si, y se llamaba Ali.

"Me doy cuenta, y también sabemos lo que significa a partir de este punto, tu me llevaras a una cita mañana a la feria del muelle y pasaremos el dia allí" la comandante Ali.

"Osea, que tu eres la que toma decisiones en las relaciones y la que lleva los pantalones...... me gusta"

"Lo sé, pero por eso siempre se han terminado mis relaciones y no quiero que pase eso con nosotras"

"Oye, yo no soy como los que habras estado, pero a mi me no me gusta mandar en una relación y si voy a tener una relación contigo será mejor tu que yo" dijo dándole un beso.

"Me gustas mucho"

"Y tu a mi"

"Mira en la posición que estamos, tumbadas en el sofá y yo sintiendo un gran bulto en mi centro, eso me exita mucho" y seguía exitada, no se les quita el sexo de la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que tu me produces en mi cuerpo" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y dandole besos.

"Si no paras, nos van a pillar... oye quería decirte, tu te has dado cuenta que Erin y Ella se gustan"

"Si, o es que no viste hoy los labios de las dos, parecían payasos" 

"Pues no es qu-" no termino de hablar porque la interrunpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo único que hizo fue tirar a Ashlyn al suelo y ella sentándose derecha en el sofá y no se dió cuenta de Ashlyn en el,suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Erin y Ella entraron con las bolsas de comida.

"Ashlyn, que haces en el suelo" preguntó Ella. 

"Me he tropezado fuertemente" siguió gimiendo de dolor.

"Pues levantate y come"

"Vale mamá"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugerencia de lo que pase después


	9. CORRE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui teneis, sóis muy impacientes. Y también sabéis, ideas.

"Ashlyn levantate del suelo y ve al baño a quitarte esa erección, que nos hemos dado cuenta" dijo Erin. Ashlyn se sorprendió a lo que escuchó.

"Y como sabes que la tenía tiesa" 

"Porque os hemos escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta y también sabemos que habéis estado a punto de hacerlo en el sofá, que os habeis besado y que Ali no puede dejar de pensar en tu cola" dijo Ella.

"Y nosotras también sabemos que os gustáis y que os habéis besado en mas de una ocasión, ah y se me olvidaba que en mi coche os estaba follando con la mirada, menos mal que.no lo hicisteis porque os echaría del coche a patadas" dijo Ashlyn levantándose del suelo y tapándose la entrepierna para ocultar su miembro, pero no valía la pena porque era muy grande asi que, quito las manos, pero cuando las quitó, Ali le dió un zape en.el brazo y le tapó con el cojín, se notaba que ella era la dominate.

"Oye, hemos estado hablando Ella y yo que ya sabemos los que nos pasa, porque no vamos a una cita doble a la feria del muelle"

"Pues sí, eso también lo hemos hablado nosotras, que os parece mañana a las ocho vamos a recogeros" les dijo Ashlyn a Ella y Ali.

"Vale" contestaron al unísono.

"Pues a las ocho será, tengo hambre" dijo Ashlyn. Se fue hacia las bolsas que dejó Erin en la mesa y sacó dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos. Uno para ella y otro para Ali.

Después de dos horas entre planear que iban a hacer en la feria, las chicas ya tenían que irse para sus respectivas casa. Se despidieron y le dijeron que las verían mañana. Ali le dio un beso a Ashlyn y Ella a Erin. La vida era feliz para cada una.

**La mañana siguiente**

Ashlyn se desperto y fue a la cocina, cogió dos sartenes, se fue para la habitacion de Erin y empezo a dar sartenazos para que se despertara. Y se despertó.

"CORRED ARMGEDÓN VIENE A POR NOSOTR-.... Ashlyn que coño haces, estaba soñando que Ella salía de parto y de repente a armagedón asomándose por la ventana del paritorio" dijo Erin 

Ashlyn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y que hizo, reir hasta que tuvo que ir al baño para no mearse encima, pero seguía riendo.

"Madre mía, Erin en serio, Armagedón?" no paraba de reirse.

"Y porque me levantas a las" miró el reloj "Nueve y media de la mañana"

"Porque nos toca limpiar la casa que esta hecha una mierda" dijo y le pasó la fregona mientras que ella empezaba a limpiar las ventanas. Tardaron todo el dia en limpiar el apartamento. Ashlyn miró el reloj y ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, pensó Ashlyn.

"Voy a preparar algo de comer, se me ha abierto el apetito con tanto limpiar". Ashlyn hizo el almuerzo y ya las horas restantes que quedaban las pasaron preparandose para sus citas, tampoco tardaron tanto.

Ashlyn se fue a duchar, cuando terminó se puso unos calzoncillos de color morados y un sujetados deportivo, unos pantalones baqueros negros pegados pero olgados en la parte de la entrepierna, una camisa de cadros rojos y negros y por último unas zapatillas converse en color blanco y se ató el pelo en un moño apretado. No le gustaba el pelo largo, esta pensando en rapárselo como esta ahora Justin Bieber como lo llevó a los VMA's. Ashlyn y Erin le gustaban los programas tipos entrega de premios. Cuando salió del cuarto también salió Erin del suyo y parecía que sus mentes se habían conectado porque vestían igual menos por la camisa que la suya era de color negra y rosa y sus zapatos eran unos adidas.

"Vamos a hacernos una foto para instagram, parecemos gemelas en serio" dijo Ashlyn. Se fueron para el salón y se pusieron en frente del espejo y sacó la foto y la subió poniendo de título 'GEMELAAAAS' y etiquetó a Erin. Cuando la subióa ya  había mucha gente comentando y dándole a me gusta.

Miraron la hora y ya eran las ocho menos cuarto y se fueron para el coche a recogerlas. 

"Erin, mándales un mensaje de que ya estamos abajo esperando"

"Vale" después de mandarle el mensaje a los diez minutos ya estaban subiéndose al coche.

"Hola chicas, nos vamos ya" dijo Ashlyn y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ali para que le diera un beso y asín lo hizo igual pasando con Erin y Ella.

"Si vamonos ya" y se fueron.

Llevaban vente minutos en el coche y Ashlyn y Erin haciendo el tonto para que sus citas se rieran y lo lograron, pusieron música y cantaron como locas ellas dos. Pero cantaban bien. Porfín llegaron ya al aparcamiento, y se fueron para el muelle. 

"Para donde vamos primero" preguntón Erin.

"No sé, caminamos, hablamos y si vemos algo que queramos hacer alguna, pues vamos" dijo aclarando Ashlyn.

Llevaban dos horas horas en la feria, se habían montado en completamente todo, hiban caminado a no se donde y de repente se eschó un grito de una chica seguidas de cientos de gritos. Cuando se giraron no lo podían creer. Esto no eran chicas, eran toros embestidos. Y una gritó.

"SON ASHLYN, ERIN, ALI Y ELLA, SON ELLAS, A POR ELLAS!!"

"Ashlyn que hacemos" preguntó Ali con miedo. 

"CORRED, CORRED RÁPIDO, QUE VIENEN!!!" dijo.

Llevaban corriendo mas de quince minutos y no las despistaban, esto era pero que un concierto de Justin Bieber, madre mía, hasta que se metieron por atrás de una caseta de tiro y hay fue donde las despistaron.

"No puedo mas, me he cansado, no puedo mas" dijo Ella tumbandose en el suelo.

"Eso que eran chicas o lobos acercándose a su presa" dijo Ali.

"Por casi no me cojen" dijo Ashlyn.

"Al menos es una aventura que nos llevamos" dijo Erin.

"Nos vamos a la noria" 

"Vale"

Ya estaban en la noria, Ashlyn y Ali en un vagón y Ella y Erin en otro. Ashlyn y Erin habían estado planeando como pedirles que sean sus novias y nunca mejor que pedirlo en lo alto de la noria viendo las estrellas.

"Ali, yo quería preguntatrte algo" dijo y le rodeó el brazo derecho por los hombros y la mano izquierza cogiéndola la mano "He pensado mucho en esto, desde el momento que nos.dimos.nuestro primer beso en un vídeo. Desde ese instante me di cuenta que no paraba de pensar en ti, en tus labios, en tu cara, en tu cuerpo" eso ultimo le hizo reir a las dos "Pero a parte de todo eso me e dado cuenta que eres una persona increible y que quiero pasar muchas cosas contigo y aquí desde todo lo alto de.una noria te voy a pedir, quieres ser mi novia Alexandra Krieger?"

"Si, si quiero ser tu novia Ashlyn Harris" y se besaron.

Cuando llegaroncal final, se bajaron y esperaron a que bajaron las otras dos, las estaban esperando abrazadas, Ashlyn rodeándole con sus brazos por detras y Ali apoya la cabeza en su hombro recostada. Ya estaban bajando la parejita feliz.

"Bueno pues ya somos novias y vosotras" preguntó Ella.

"Si ya lo somos" dijo Ali mirándole a los ojos de Ashlyn, sonrió y la besó

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas, esto siempre lo voy a decir, necesito vuestra ayuda.


	10. Al lío??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta vuestras mentes perversas. Ideas

Las chicas ya estaban cansadas miy cansadas, al menos Erin y Ashlyn, que les pasa a sus novias, se habían tomado cuarenta red bulls o que. Se preguntaban muchas veces. Pero de lovque no se iban a quejar ellas dos, es que desde que fueron a algún bar y bebieron unos cuantos chupitos, por no decir vente cada una, estaban un poco mas cariñosas, en eso no se quejaban.

"Mejor nos vamos ya a casa, estoy muy cansada y Erin y yo tenemos que pensar en el siguiente tema del video" dijo Ashlyn.

"Es verdad, mañana tenemos muchas cosas de que hacer, nos vamos ya?" 

"De esta noche no te me escapas" le dijo Ali en el oído. Esta noche Ashlyn se lo va a pasar muy bien. 

"Vamonos ya" dijo Ashlyn cogiendo la mano de Ali y sacandole delcbar a toda prisa. Hace tiempo que no lo disfrutaba con una mujer en su cama o en la de ella.

Ya en la casa Erin y Ella se fueron para el dormitorio, Ashlyn no era la única que iba a disfrutar esta noche. Cogió a Alivde la cintura y la estampó contra la pared mas cercana, Ali subió sus piernas rodeandola por la cadera y Ashlyn puso sus manos en el culo de Ali y escucho el primer gemido de la noche, con lo que el amiguito de Ashlyn ya se estaba despertando y le estaba haciendo presión en los pantalones y se la llevó a su habitación.

La tiró en la cama y empezó a besarle por el cuello y estaba los gemidos de Ali salir de si boca, empezo a levantarle la camisa, mientras se la quitaba le besaba todo su abdomen y también le vió el tatuaje de sus costillas y la exito aún mas y seguía besandola, hasta que paró.

"Voy un momento al baño" dijo Ashlyn levantandose de la cama.

"Vale pero no tardes"

Ashlyn fue al baño a buscar condones y no los encontraba, estuvo un buen rato buscándolos  jasta que abrió un cajon y vió unos cuantos, ALELUYA!!. Se fue para la puerta y cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que veía. A una Ali roncando boca abajo. Creo que esta noche no va a poder ser.

"Porfavor no, no, no, esto no me peude estar pasando" dijo Ashlyn. No se lo podía creer, se quedaría a dos velas y ahira que hacía con esta erección. No tuvo mas remedio que aliviarseella misma, volvió al baño y hay hizo su trabajo. Después de media hora en el baño se fue a dormir, a su lado estaba Ali sin camisa y roncando. Que bonito es el amor, pensó con sarcasmo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto antes que Ali, menos mal que no tenía resaca, no le gustaba mucho beber, solo dos o tres cervezas. Fue para la cocina y se encontró con Erin y con su sonrisa como diciendo 'he tenido el mejorborgasmo de mi vida'  y Ashlyn entró sin ganas de despertarse.

"Buenos dias, como esta la anaconda despues de una larga noche" pregunto Erin. Al ver su cara de amargada era mejor no preguntar.

"Pues la anaconda se ha quedado en su nido con sus crias"

Erin al escuchar eso empezo a reirse sin parar y Ashlyn le tiron la cuchara del café a la cabeza pero no paraba de reir. "Porque no lo hicisteis, ella parecía que te iba a violar en.el coche de cómo te miraba"

"Estabamos ya apunto de hacerlo pero cuando fui al baño a por condones y no los encontraba, tarde un rato y cuando los encontré y salí, ya estaba roncando tuve que aliviarne yo sola" 

"Madre mía, menos mal que yo no tengo ese problema, es mejor que guardes los condones en la cómoda para no tener ese tipo de problema"

"Ya lo sé, y tienes razón"

"Ahora tenemos que pensar en el tema del video que haremos"

"Pues a pensar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me seca el cerebro, ideas, ideas
> 
> Podréis seguirme en:
> 
> Instagram:gaia175fa  
> Twitter: @mariaperezgar18
> 
> Lo sé nombres distintos pero son mios, si queréis, seguidme


	11. Tortura terminada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!! me habéis echado de menos? creo que si. No paréis de mandarme ideas porque las necesito de verdad.

**2 semanas después**

Hace ya mas de una semana que Ali le mandaba señales para tener relaciones sexuales pero Ashlyn parecía corta de mente, no entendía las señales, vamos a ver, que significa una mujer que encima es tu novia, desnuda en la cama esperándote, Ashlyn creía que era porque tenia calor por el tiempo que hacía. Ya le podemos dar el carnet de la persona mas despistada del mundo. Hoy Ali tenía un plan. Mientras ella estaba pensando el plan se dio cuenta que también era un poco de tortura, pero en este punto de la relación ya daba igual todo, no había tenida sexo en mucho tiempo. Seis meses para ser exacto.

Hoy le había dicho a Ashlyn que viniera a su casa porque se le había atorado el fregadero del baño, que era mentira, y ya estaba en camino. Ali tiene fantasías raras, ver a una mujer llena de sudor y arreglando cosas grasientas y que después se manchara la camisa o cualquier parte de su cuerpo le ponía un montón, tocaron a la puerta, empezaba el plan.

Cuando abrió ya le estaba empezando a palpitar el centro de su cuerpo y Ashlyn estaba vestida muy simple, solo llevaba una camiseta color blanca con V cuello y chándal pegado que por cierto se le notaba ya el bulto, punto para Ali, pensó.

"Hola, ya estoy aquí, que se ha roto" preguntó Ashlyn saludándola con un beso y entrando a la casa. Ali se paseaba tranquila, sin prisa, balanceando las caderas al máximo.

"Hola cariño, se me ha roto el lavamanos del baño y he intentado arreglarlo con una percha pero se me ha quedado encajado, lo había echo a posta.

"No fueras hecho eso porque eso es mas trabajo, como termine de noche, me haces la cena. La cena precisamente no.

"No seas quejica y te he hecho la cena mas veces, ahora arréglamelo porque apesta encima"

"Niña chica" susurró para que no lo escuchara, pero lo escuchó y por eso recibió un golpe en el culo.

"Venga mujer, si lo haces bien te llevas un regalo" el regalo se lo iba a llevar igual.

"Lo ves, eso me gusta mas"

La acompaña hasta el baño y deja la caja de herramientas que había traído ella en el suelo. Empieza a examinar todas las tuberías que estaba debajo y no vio nada goteando. Mientras Ashlyn estaba distraída, Ali cerró la puerta muy lentamente sin que se diera cuenta y puso el pestillo muy lentamente.

"Yo creo que no hay ningún problema aquí, no veo nada goteando" empezaba a sospechar.

"Segura" preguntó ya con un tono coqueto.

Tarda menos de dos segundo para darse cuenta que le había mentido y estaba aquí para otra cosa.

"Ali me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, editar el video y mas, me pudo ir" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Ali le bloqueó el camino.

"No, no estas perdiendo tu tiempo" dijo y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, sus brazos rodeándole su cuello y las caderas pegadas, Ali estaba agradeciéndole a todos los dioses porque ya estaba demasiada erecta. Ali estaba presionada para saber lo tanto que la necesitaba en este momento.

"Ali, por mas que quiero no puedo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas tampoco e traído condones" de repente Ali saca una caja entera de condones del armarito, sin abrir para que quede claro.

Ali se acerca mas a ella pegando sus cuerpos y notando en gran bulto en su muslo izquierdo.

"Y ahora" dijo dándole otro beso apasionado.

"El video puede esperar para editarse" dijo ya demasiado subida de tono.

"Esa es mi chica, ahora silencio y disfruta de este tiempo que tenemos antes de que lleguen las dos románticas" dijo besándola y bajando su mano hasta su miembro, cuando lo tocó parecía que con su tacto saltaba de alegría y apretándosela, mientras Ali pensando que quería eso dentro ya.

Ashlyn ya no se estaba resistiendo, ya estaba empezando el beso con una guerra de lenguas para saber quien ganaba mientras que las manos de Ashlyn exploraban el cuerpo de Ali.

Ashlyn la besa mientras que Ali manosea su erección sobre la tela de su chándal, Ali ya estaba desesperada, su centro ya estaba muy húmedo. Tenían ya las respiraciones agitadas pero les daba igual. El miembro de Ashlyn ya esta estaba mas duro que una roca y Ali lo estaba manoseando demasiado.

Desasen el beso y las dos se quedan mirándose juntando las frentes. Y empiezan otra vez con el beso, esta vez las manos de Ashlyn se paran en el culo de Ali y lo manosea. La erección de Ashlyn encaja perfectamente contra su centro, las dos están mas allá de caliente, están ardiendo en llamas, te acercas y te quemas.

Ashlyn la sube encima suya y se sienta en el inodoro para que esté a horcajadas. Su mirada esta fija en los pechos de Ali y le quita la camiseta que llevaba puesta y empieza a masajearles los pechos y chupándole los pezones, Ali empieza a gemir levemente.

Ali adora lo que esta haciendo, ninguna mujer u hombre, ella era mas delicada y eso le gustaba. Pone las manos sobre los muslos de Ali, sus manos viajan hasta mas arriba, sus dedos tentando.

"Dios, estas muy mojada"

"Por ti"

Ashlyn también agradece a todos los dioses por que Ali tenia puesta una minifalda. Va levantándosela lentamente y sus manos ya están dentro de la tela de las bragas de Ali y sonríe.

"Esta depilado, me gusta"

"Es mas limpio, no me gusta que tengas pelos en la boca" Ashlyn hace un sonido extraño con la garganta. Ali se levanta de su regazo y tira sus bragas a una esquina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la falda también. Ashlyn la agarra del culo y la atrae hacia ella. Frota sus labios contra su vientre, sus dedos van a su centro y los dedos están ya brillantes de los jugos de Ali"

"Siéntate aquí" palmea una parte del fregadero. Ali cae sobre una esquina y empieza a abrir las piernas y deja a la vista lo mejor  que puede dejar en este momento. Ashlyn acerca la cara y Ali gime porque la respiración de Ashlyn choca contra ella.

"Me gusta, esta muy rosita" Ali se siente orgullosa y le palpita aun mas su centro. Ashlyn baja lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus labios están en el sexo de Ali y la lengua esta explorando lugares inalcanzables. Desde arriba hasta abajo, sin prisas.

Ali esta en éxtasis, no sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndole pero le parecía una eternidad y no quería que acabara, estaba cerca, muy cerca, Ashlyn la elevo un poco y llego mas profundo y hay fue donde gritó de placer.

"ASHLYN!!"

Y Ashlyn sigue, su boca esta llena de jugos de Ali, pero le da igual, quiere que se corra otra vez.

"ASHLYN!!" este orgasmo a sido mas intenso, esta vez la ha agarrado por el pelo, la va a dejar calva a la pobre Ashlyn.

Esta vez Ashlyn se va para detrás para descansar un poco la lengua que ya esta rasposa de tanto chupar. Ali se baja del fregadero y se sienta otra vez en el regazo de Ashlyn. Ninguna de las dos aguantaba mas. Le estaba desatando los cordones del chándal y se lo baja, llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos muy pegados y se le nota demasiado, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es si todo eso le cabera dentro de ella. Lo veremos.

Ali se da la vuelta todavía sentada en el regazo de su queridísima novia que le presiona su pene en su entrada y esta sufriendo ya y coge un condón y se lo da.

"Póntelo ya, ya no aguanto mas"

Ashlyn se baja los calzoncillos y de repente eso salta y le pega a Ali en su centro y gime desesperadamente. Ashlyn lo coje y desgarra el envoltorio con los dientes y se lo coloca por fin. Lo cogió desde la base y lo guio hasta la entrada de su novia. Avanzó poco a poco a lo largo de su eje, las venas se le resaltaban en su miembro, la punta ya estaba entrando cuando de golpe  Ali fue para abajo bruscamente contra sus bolas, Ashlyn echo la cabeza para atrás y cerro los ojos del placer que sentía. Ali iba poco a poco arriba y abajo y Ashlyn la cogió del culo y fue un poco mas rápido, estaban en su mundo las dos, tenían demasiado placer en el cuerpo, necesitaban mas espacio.

"Mejor vamos a tu cama, aquí tengo menos espacio para moverme" dijo Ashlyn, Ali solo asintió y rodeo las piernas por su cintura y caminaba hacia el cuarto con dificultad. Cuando llegó la tumbo en la cama. Ashlyn se movía desde atrás hacia delante, embestidas suaves pero Ali le pedía mas rápido y mas y mas. Después de cuantas, cuatro horas? no lo saben ni ellas, solo sabían que ya era las diez de la noche.

"El....mejor....sexo....de mi...puñetera...vida" dijo Ashlyn tratando de respirar con normalidad.

"Te quiero" soltó Ali de repente y Ashlyn se sorprendió pero después se relajó.

"Yo también te quiero" dijo y la besó.


	12. Productiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me queréis mucho!!!! (con voz suplicante para que no me peguéis). Voy a sacar todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir los capítulos. Que yo también os quiero!! y vuestras ideas me ayudan mucho. GRACIAS!!

Ali ya se estaba empezando a despertar, abre los ojos, se gira para la izquierda y vea su preciosa novia dormida todavía con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y con la boca abierta. Ali le examina todo su cuerpo, empezando por la cara y bajando la vista a algo que también esta despierto, su gran amigo "ashito" (le había puesto un nombre). Ashlyn ya estaba empezando a moverse y a despertarse.

"Buenos días cariño" dijo Ali dándole un beso en los labios para que se espabilara. Hoy Ali tenía planeado junto con Ella ir al centro comercial junto con su pareja y ellas sabían que a ellas no les gustaba ir mucho de compras, pero son sus novias tendrán que ir a la fuerza.

"mmhmhm" esa era la única respuesta de Ashlyn y dándose la vuelta para aferrarse mas a las almohadas y sábanas.

"Vamos Ash levántate" dijo Ali acariciándole el cuello.

"Cinco minutos mas" y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama.

"Si no sales de esa cama en menos de dos segundos...... te la corto" era mentira pero ponía una voz muy grave para saber que lo decía enserio. Y Ashlyn se asustó con eso último.

"Ya estoy despierta, contenta, y no podrías cortármela porque sé que te has echo muy amigo de el"

"En eso te voy a dar la razón, pero venga, dúchate, vístete y sal a desayunar que nos vamos de compras con Ella y Erin" que mandona.

"No me gusta ir de compras" dijo con un berrinche.

"Dúchate y vístete"

"Al menos dúchate conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Vale" dijo y se fue detrás de ella persiguiéndola riéndose de las tonterías que hacia su amada.

Media hora después ya estaban vestidas y listas para salir a recoger a las dos tórtolas y dirigirse al centro comercial para una mañana llena de dolores de pies y manos por andar tanto y tener que llevar todas las bolsas que comprarían sus amadas, un trabajo muy duro para Ashlyn y Erin.

Ya estaban en el coche sin arrancar cuando el teléfono de Ashlyn empieza a sonar, y lo coge.

"Hola?" contesta y lo pone en manos libres porque iba a conducir.

"ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS, CUANDO ME IBA A ENTERAR DE QUE TENÍAS NOVIA" preguntó la madre de Ashlyn, menos mal que no iba conduciendo porque si no ya estarían estrelladas por el susto que les a dado a las dos.

"Mamá, que susto joder, estaba a punto de arrancar el coche cuando de repente me gritas y como sabes que tengo novia si no te lo he dicho y no he grabado ningún video o algo, me lo puedes explicar"

"Pues como me voy a enterar, por YouTube, aunque esté un poco mayor, se manejar internet y con ayuda de tu hermano, que te tengo vigilado aunque no lo sepas, toda tu familia te ve, y es guapa tu novia y te digo una cosa, esa cara me suena de haberla visto en algún lado" Ashlyn mira a Ali con cara de extraña y Ali igual.

"Mamá, respira, y como que dices que conoces a mi novia si no sabes ni como es su nombre o apellido, además esta aquí conmigo y te estamos escuchando"

"Hola querida, como te va con la zopenca de mi hija" dijo y se notaba el tono de broma que usaba y Ali se rio.

"Pues me va muy bien y eso que dice que conoces" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"A si, es que el otro día mi hijo se puso haber un video en el que sale Ashlyn desmayándose y eso me preocupo pero después vi que ya reaccionaba, y vi tu cara, después de una semana en el mismo YouTube hay un canal que se llama CleverTV y salen las ultimas noticias de los famosos y como vosotras sois famosas en el mundo de YouTube salió una chica, creo que se llamaba Vivian que dijo que la nueva pareja mas amorosa era de Ashlyn y tu, salieron algunas fotos vuestras en una feria y también vi a Erin con una muchacha, creo que también es su novia, reconocí a mi hija, pero cuando te vi la cara me sonabas de algo y no me acuerdo de tu nombre, me lo podrías decir, por favor"

"Me llamo Ali Krieger" le dijo y vio a Ashlyn con una cara divertida por todo lo que había dicho su madre en un momento.

"Krieger, Krieger...... ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!! Tu eres hija de Ken Krieger y Deb Krieger, verdad!?!?!" si confirmamos Ashlyn se había quedado sorda.

"Los conoces" le preguntó Ali a su suegra extrañada de como conocía a sus padres.

"Claro que los conozco, siguen siendo nuestros vecinos de toda la vida, después de hablar con vosotras saldré al jardín trasero y llamaré a Debbi, lo sabía, es que lo sabía, la semana que viene venís las dos a Florida y hacemos una cena familiar" ya estaba emocionada.

"Mamá y porque yo no sabia que Ali estaba viviendo al lado de nuestra casa durante toda mi vida"

"Porque tu no prestabas atención, estabas todo el día con tu hermano jugando con las maquinitas que te absorbían el cerebro y no hablar cuando te hiciste novia de una paranoica que vivía en el barrio que hasta el día de hoy no para de preguntar por ti, su vuelvo a ver a Beatriz en la puerta de esta casa cada vez que me voy a trabajar, te juro que te la corto cuando vengas la semana que viene y no me vengas diciendo que no vas a venir porque vas a venir o si no voy hasta California y te arrastro de la oreja hasta aquí, entendido Harris"

"Porque todo el mundo me la quiere cortar, me gusta como está" dijo ya con susto y Ashlyn que el apellido de Ali es Krieger y ella tenía un mejor amigo llamado Kyle Krieger "Vale mamá, la semana que viene vamos para Florida y por lo de Beatriz no te preocupes, si voy y me la encuentro le dejo las cosas claras" le dijo.

"Adiós hija, cuídate y cuida a Ali porque si me entero de que no la haces feliz ya sabes lo que te espera hay abajo, adiós, te quiero" y colgó, tenia claro que su madre era bipolar.

"Madre mía tu madre, osea que éramos vecinas y no lo sabíamos" dijo Ali mirándola fijamente.

"Era mi época de estar todo el día viciada a los videojuegos... oye tu tienes hermano" le preguntó

"Si"

"Por casualidad no se llamará Kyle Krieger"

"Si, es mi hermano, porque lo preguntas"

"Porque era mi mejor amigo en el instituto, aun siendo el hermano de mi novia nunca nos habíamos cruzado, tan torpe era en esa época"

"Pues si" dijo riendo.

"Vámonos ya porque esta gente se estará preguntando donde estaremos"

"Claro....oye quien es Beatriz"


	13. solo informacion

HOLA!!!! como podéis ver, esto no es un capitulo, estas ultimas semanas no he estado muy disponible todo porque el tonto de mi hermano me rompió dos dedos de la mano derecha y es la que mas uso, (si lees esto hermano querido.... te odio) pero dentro de poco me sacan la escayola de la mano y podréis tener un capitulo decente, porque con tantos tranquilizantes para el dolor no he estado 100% en dos semanas? creo. Bueno volviendo al tema, no los he abandonado solo lo he tomando con un descanso voluntario. Hasta la semana que viene.... eso espero.

 

# NOS VEMOS!!


End file.
